Pirate Cove
Main = Pirate Cove is an abandoned area within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It is also the home of Foxy. Appearance Pirate Cove is closed off by a large, cylindrical, purple-colored curtain, decorated with stars and sparkles. There stands a sign, also decorated with stars, in front of the curtain that reads, "Sorry! Out of Order," which sometimes changes to "IT'S ME" when Foxy leaves. Two lights can be seen on the back wall, one on either side of the curtain. There are also star decorations hanging from the ceiling, and the floor is tiled black and white. Inhabitants The only inhabitant of this area is Foxy. No other animatronics will be seen in here. Foxy operates using a different mechanic than the other animatronics: if the player checks the camera for this area (CAM 1C) too much or too little, Foxy will slowly emerge from behind the curtain and sprint towards The Office, giving the player a few short seconds to close the left door before he attacks. Trivia *It is speculated that the reason behind Pirate Cove's closing is "The Bite of '87" (an event that the Phone Guy mentions briefly), in which one of the animatronics bit a customer's cranium, who continued to live without the frontal lobe of their brain. This could also explain why Foxy is in such disrepair, as when he was decommissioned, his machinery aged and no one repaired him. *Sometimes (particularly when Foxy has left Pirate Cove), the sign that normally says "Sorry! Out of Order" will say "IT'S ME" (as can be seen here), a phrase associated with the hallucinations which Mike Schmidt experiences. *The singing that can be heard at random points throughout the game comes from Pirate Cove. *According to the map, Pirate Cove is located in the lower left corner of the Dining Area, occupying the space in the same way as the Show Stage. **Oddly, the area around Pirate Cove is tiled black and white, while the rest of the Dining Area floor is tiled blue and red. *The small dots on the curtain appear to be phosphorescent, while the large stars do not. *If the player triggers Foxy's attack in the West Hall, Pirate Cove cannot be viewed until he resets, although it causes the player to lower the monitor. *Oddly, if the player views CAM 2A (West Hall) to trigger Foxy's sprinting animation, then switching to CAM 1C (Pirate Cove), then quickly lowers the monitor and raises it again before Foxy either bangs on the door or reaches The Office, an image of The Office will be seen through CAM 1C instead of Pirate Cove. *Should the player notice that Foxy has escaped Pirate Cove, it is recommended that they lower the Monitor and shut the left door before viewing the West Hall camera. This will give the player slightly more time to react. *Pirate Cove appears in one of the Death Minigames in the second game. Foxy travels in and out of the Cove to entertain children, while a purple figure stands near the curtain. *The Pirate Cove camera was originally next to the West Hall entrance instead of being located in front of the curtains, as indicated by the beta Monitor pictures. |-|Images = ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Gameplay QBJASc2.png|Foxy peering out of the curtains. 338.png|Foxy right before charging to The Office. 240.png|Pirate Cove after Foxy leaves. 553.png|Foxy's "IT'S ME" sign, which sometimes replaces the standard sign when Foxy escapes. Fnaf Foxy's Pirate Cove It's Me.png|It's Me Brightened QBJASc2_bright.png|Foxy peering out of the curtains, brightened for convenience. 338_bright.png|Foxy before he starts running towards The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. 240_bright.png|Pirate Cove after Foxy leaves, brightened and saturated for clarity. 553_bright.png|Foxy's "IT'S ME" sign, brightened and saturated for clarity. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' Gameplay Foxy Minigame on Android.png|Foxy in Pirate Cove as seen in the Death Minigames. fnaf.png|Foxy behind Pirate Cove with a purple figure, who appears to be smiling at him. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations